Stuck In Between
by hopingblues
Summary: Hajime Yuuko is a (childhood) friend of the Asahina brothers, considering she was taken in by Miwa when she was young. When Hinata Ema came and soon problems appeared, Yuuko finds herself tangled in a mess with Subaru, who wants her to help him get rid of his feelings for his step-sister, and Natsume, whose actions made her feel things.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT. I DO OWN HAJIME YUUKO THOUGH :)**

* * *

"Miwa-san…" I started, taking a sip of my tea. She hummed in return, her blue eyes, which reminds me so much of Ukyou-nii's, meeting my hazel orbs. "It's not that I'm being so against in this decision, just slightly… but letting Rintarou-san's one and only daughter live with your… err… how do I put this…?"

She smiled, making me sigh. "Your weird sons." I bluntly stated. She giggled, making me sigh again. Honestly, how come she manages to have thirteen sons? And why most of them are so different to their mother?!

"Oh, don't be like that, Yuuko-chan!" Miwa-san laughed, her hand covering her pearly whites. "You still like them all though, especially—"

"Nevermind!" I cleared my throat, my cheeks red. She _always_ teases me about it even though it's not true. "We're talking about Rintarou-san's daughter here."

"Don't worry about that, sweetheart," Miwa-san smiled. "I trust my sons. You should too."

I closed my eyes and gave in. _I kinda don't trust your sons though…_

* * *

"I have to go, Suba-chan won the game and they all asked me to celebrate with them. Are you coming?"

"I'll see if I can."

"Hajime-san! Hajime-san!"

I frowned while turning, taking off my headphones. "What?" I said. I might have sound meaner than I intended, because she flinched. I can't help it; she barged in while yelling.

"Natsume-san wants you to review—" she stopped when I stood up abruptly. "…review some… games…"

"And why?" I raised an eyebrow. "And don't tell me it's otome games again."

"It's… well… actually is…"

I sighed, exasperated. I get it that he hates otome games, especially (reverse) harem ones. But he also knows that I hate them too! Is this his way of saying how he hates me?!

"Return them back," I gritted my teeth, grabbing my coat and bag. "I got something to do."

"But Natsume-san left already!" she said, following me.

"Leave those in his table then. Tell him I told you so."

"O-Okay, Hajime-san…"

I put on my headphones again, and I heard whistling. Goddamn it, I forgot I was using Bluetooth headphones and it was connected to my phone. I was just having a conversation with Hikaru-nii. "Oh my, Nastume-kun getting into your nerves again?"

"Tell your fucking brother to stop it," I said, hissing. "He's being childish."

I quickly went to the building's parking lot and approached my car, fishing out my keys in the process. I swiftly went in and –

"Ugh!" I messed up my hair. "Too much stress!"

"Calm down, sweetheart." He said.

"Whatever," I muttered and started to drive. "So… your story is going to be a game, huh?"

"Yes," I could hear his smile right now. Even though he has a mysterious vibe on him, and he has a manipulative streak and he cares in his own unorthodox manner (that makes him inhumane by the second, in my opinion), I know that he takes pride in his works. Another one of his books is going to be a movie, and I heard Fuuto's going to participate as one of the not-so-major-but-not-really-minor characters. He's starting to get into the acting career.

"I heard you and Natsume-kun are going to work together for this game." Hikaru-nii said after a few moments. I rolled my eyes. "I know you're rolling your eyes now."

"Duh, that's why I know." I said, sassiness creeping in my tone. "You're not announcing any news to your social accounts yet, even though we gave the go signal already."

"I want it to be a surprise~"

"We need promotions, genius." I said, turning left. "The best way is you announcing the news that one of your works is going to be a game. Imagine your fangirls screeching in joy."

"Isn't it supposed to be 'squealing' instead of 'screeching'?"

"I'll never forget the time when you brought me out and you're not crossdressing." I grumbled, stopping in front of the Sunrise Residence. "Your fangirls are like banshees. Sometimes I forget that you guys are Miwa-san's sons."

"Hmm," he hummed in amusement. "We can't help it that we are fine specimens."

"Where are you, anyway?" I said, getting out of the car. I saw Masaomi-nii with Wataru-kun. The latter beamed when he saw me and quickly ran towards my direction. "I'm here already. I need to hang up—oof!"

"I'm guessing that's Wataru-kun. All right, I'll see you later." He hanged up, so I took off my headphones and looked down at Wataru-kun.

"Did you miss me that much, Wataru-kun?" I asked. "Yuu-nee was so busy with work that I haven't visited you guys for weeks. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Yuu-nee!" he beamed. "Natsu-nii visit more often after the wedding!"

"Oh yeah?" my eyebrows raised. I looked at Masaomi-nii for confirmation, and he nodded. "Okay then… I guess you don't need Yuu-nee anymore."

"No!" the ten year old shook his head. "I still like Yuu-nee more! Yuu-nee will wait for me until I become a man!"

"Eh?" I tilted my head. "But Masaomi-nii is already a man though! Should I marry him instead?"

"Y-Yuuko-chan!" the older man flushed. I flashed him a peace gesture with a cheeky grin. "W-We should get in. You're not wearing your coat, so I know you're feeling cold." He cleared his throat. "Come on, Wataru-kun, Yuuko-chan."

We nodded and followed him in. "Yuuko-nee!" Ema exclaimed as soon as she saw me. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"It's Suba-chan's win," I said. "Of course I'll come. That guy will get mad, you know. He loves me so much," I flashed the tall, serious-looking guy at the corner a smile. His cheeks reddened,

"Whatever, Yuuko."

Suba-chan and I were almost at the same age, me being just twenty-two with him two years younger. We almost grew up together, along with his other brothers, but I'm more close to him. Louis, who was one year younger than me, is the other one who I get along the most. Like who wouldn't? Louis is one of the most benevolent people I know.

"It's Yuuko-chan!~" Tsubaki-nii was near to tackling me, but Azusa-nii just in time interrupted. He gave his silver-haired twin a hit in the head, "Owie, Azusa!~"

"Remember that you can't hug anyone every time, Tsubaki." He scolded. He gave me a smile after. "It's nice seeing you again, Yuuko-chan."

I ran to him and gave him a hug, Tsubaki-nii pouting at the side, "Not fair! Why Azusa get a hug and I don't?"

"Azu-nii, I missed you!" I laughed. "Could you please tell Natsume to stop passing the horrible games to me?" I pouted, activating my puppy eyes in process. "I _really_ hate the otome games."

"I'm not his boss though," Azusa-nii chuckled.

"I'll try, Yuuko-chan~" Tsubaki-nii cut in. I gave him a smile,

"Thanks, Tsuba-nii," I said, passing him by as I went to the kitchen. "Ukyou-nii~"

Said man turned, a smile on his lips. "Yuuko," he greeted. "How is your day?"

"Fine," I smiled. "If not for your brother," said smile disappeared.

"Still having that childish fight of yours?"

"Hey!" I pouted. "I _am_ busy with other things that time so I told Natsume to attend that game exhibit instead of me! It's not really my fault that I forgot it was an otome game!"

He raised a brow. I pouted more, "Okay, fine, that's my fault." I started poking his shoulder, because that's where I reach him at peak. "He really shouldn't have put it into heart though,"

"It's a sensual otome game," he chuckled. "Because of that, he can't look at otome games the same way ever again."

"Hmp!" I looked away.

* * *

Natsume arrived, he must have stopped by some shop because he was carrying something, and after giving me a side-glance, went straight to the others.

I could hear a vein popping. _The nerve!_

"Hello, Yuuko-chan." Kaname-nii smiled as he waved his hand. "You still look pretty as always."

"You're five years older, Kana-nii," I smiled back. "Stop hitting on me."

"I'm not hitting on you though…" his arm was about to slither around but I managed to slip away. "You don't miss your Kana-nii." He said with a small pout.

"I do though~" I cheekily smiled.

"It's time to eat, everyone!" Tsubaki-nii called. I sat beside Iori, who smiled at me and complimented my simple floral-patterned dress, and Suba-chan, who is the star of the night.

I nudged him, making him look at me. "Congratulations, babe!" I winked. He sighed shakily and just ruffled my hair, his cheeks reddened. I can't still figure out, why is he so awkward when it comes to women? I mean, he has me as a childhood friend!

Though that's not really helping since I always tease him with endearments and gestures that makes people wonder if we really are just childhood friends.

"You two are together, Yuuko-nee?" Ema blinked, sitting across me. I saw how Suba-chan stiffened and looked at Ema. And somehow, I caught the gist already.

"No, we aren't." I shook my head, smiling. "I just tease him a lot, that's why."

We all said 'Itadakimasu!' and started to eat. Sometimes I glance around, and I noticed the small glances towards Ema, who was blissfully ignorant of everything happening. I kept a knowing smile.

 _I knew it._

* * *

"You do know that she's your sister, right?" I asked my closest childhood friend, as I looked up at the stars. I saw him in the side of my eye, sighing as he looked down.

"I know," I heard his soft reply.

"This is why I told Miwa-san and Rintarou-san to not let her live with you guys," I muttered. "Oh well, it's not like I can do anything at this situation you guys got in."

He kept quiet.

"She's your sister," I repeated softly, still not believing. "I can't believe this…"

"You don't know anything," he hissed. "So stop—"

"Maybe _I will_ ," I gritted my teeth, standing up and taking my coat on. I started to walk. I know that he lets his temper act before himself most of the times, but can't he just see what's so wrong in this situation?! Ema is their sister – even though just in paper and law – and based from the times I spent with her before Misa-san and Rintarou-san married, all she wanted was a family. Not a bunch of guys who simultaneously fell in love with her!

"Yuuko—"

"Let go of me, Subaru." I don't call him in his full name. I always call him in endearments, that's how I tease him. He needs to know how wrong he is… I sighed. _They're not really related, but still…_ how would Miwa-san and Rintarou-san react to this?

"Talk to me,"

"I'm talking to you."

"You're not looking at me,"

I faced him, looking up at him with dead eyes. "Now what? I'm talking _and_ looking at you, is there anything else?"

"I really like her, Yuuko…" he softly said. "Help me get rid of these feelings, then…"

* * *

 ** _OKAY! *putting my hands together and rubbing them because imma gonna explain*_**

This seems fast, but since Yuuko has known them since she was young, it's only natural for her to get touchy and acts so close to the brothers. About this story, to be honest, real shit wasn't even getting started. And _to be really honest_ , I don't even know what I'm writing anymore-

 ** _I JUST WANT TO MAKE A BROCON FANFIC OKAY_**

Just... just read it if you like it, okay...? If you don't like it, kindly leave this story, okay...?

 _ **PS. I FORGOT TO SAY THIS  
**_ I'm not really following the plot, guys. Some scenarios from the anime might appear in here, but... yeah... I'm not really following the chronological order of events. _*imma gonna put where i wanna put it*_


	2. Chapter 2

" _I really like her, Yuuko…" he softly said. "Help me get rid of these feelings, then…"_

I sighed, rubbing my temples. This is not so funny…

"Yuuko," I heard Natsume calling my name. I gave a sigh again and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you even listening?"

"Not really," I shook my head. He gave me a glare before speaking,

"We're discussing about the characters. If we should follow the characteristics from Hikaru-nii's books, or make some few drafts and let the fans choose."

"Books," I said. "If they can't accept how the characters look at the game, then they shouldn't have read the books in the first place. Besides, I've read it and the characters sound fine to me."

"These are rough sketches of how the characters looks like, Hajime-san," one of the women in this meeting said, handing me papers. I looked and – what the…

"Is it just me or these characters really look familiar?" I asked, handing Natsume some of it. He frowned, and aligned a paper with my face. I scowled at him, ignoring the giggles and snickers from the background. "What the hell are you doing?"

"The lead female character resembles you," he muttered. "And is this Subaru I'm seeing? And… me?"

"Wait, isn't this a story where an apocalypse took place and these three met and had a love triangle…?" if I remember right…

"Yes,"

I have read Hikaru-nii's books, but I don't really think much of how the characters look like, but now that I just remembered, most of his female leads have the same characteristics. Hazel eyes – in some case, light brown – and inky black hair with pale skin. A sarcastic attitude – one of the things Hikaru-nii always point out when it comes to me – and often have a hue of childishness in nature.

I bit my lip and gave the sketches a glare. I know he always uses his brothers' appearances when it comes to his male leads, but to use mine? I really need to talk to him.

"This is alright," Natsume said, giving back the sketches. I was about to protest, but he raised a brow and I remembered what I said earlier. Ugh, me and my mouth.

"Meeting is over," Natsume announced, glancing at his wristwatch. "It's lunch, get back here after an hour and a half. We still have some other things to discuss. Kyoko," he called one of the workers. It's the one that gave me the papers. "Prepare the other things we're going to need later. Get some people to help. The rest, you can go."

I stood up, adjusting my blazer. I glanced at Natsume, who was scrolling through his phone. I couldn't help but think of Suba-chan, and the others as well. Is he also attracted to Ema? Man, I really don't know what to think of her; is she lucky or not because a bunch of good-looking guys like her, but they're also her new step-brothers? I sighed and shook my head. I'm not really involved at this, but I kinda am because of Subaru…

" _I really like her, Yuuko… Help me get rid of these feelings, then…"_

"Aren't you going to eat?" I jumped when I heard his voice. "You were spacing out."

"How about you?" I cleared my throat, tucking my hands in my blazer's pocket. "Whatever, I'm going. See you later—"

"I'll go with you," he said while standing up. I admit I'm a petite person, with my height and all, but it's not really flattering in my part when most of my childhood friends are drastically taller than me. "You're ignorant of the world around you when you're eating, who knows what'll happen—"

"Okay, fine. It's not like I don't eat with you most of the time, anyways." I rolled my eyes and went out of the meeting room, my heels clicking along with the soft tap of his business shoes. We entered the elevator, and it was more packed than I expected. Natsume placed his hand in my arm, pulling me in against his side. I appreciate it though, because I'm not really tall like him and I'm clumsy at best. Being in the elevator with a lot of people makes me think a lot of scenarios that'll make me go embarrassed for the rest of my life.

When it's the floor where we usually eat, Natsume practically pulled me out. "You're troublesome," he muttered as we search for a place.

"Can't help it," I grinned. Even though he was the one I argue with the most, especially after that game exhibit, he always tend to me. We live at the same building, just one door away from each other – hell, his cats love me more than him – and we have the same work. I know there are rumors around involving us, but we're too indifferent when it comes to gossips.

As we settled, we ordered for food and waited. Natsume took out his phone, connected it to his headphones, and kept quiet as he listens to songs. I chose to just tap my fingers and lay my chin in my palm, looking around with my bored eyes.

Suba-chan's words suddenly came into my mind, making me groan and slump my head down to the table. I could feel Natsume's stare as I whine to myself.

You're one unlucky bitch, Hajime Yuuko.

"Should I call the hospital? Or I just could bring you straight to the mental institution myself."

I sat up in instant, glaring at him. Thankfully, the food arrived and I started to eat, not even waiting for him. "Itadakimasu!" I said before shoving food into my mouth.

"Itadakimasu," he said and followed to eat. I finished first, because I'm more like inhaling the food than eating, so I took out my wallet and asked the waiter for the bill. Natsume looked up, "I'll pay you back."

"Yeah, whatever. Just cook some of that curry again… please?" Puppy eyes, _activated_!

Well, kitty eyes in Natsume's case since he's more of a cat person.

"Alright, alright…" he sighed and finished eating.

* * *

"Tsubaki!~ Azusa!~"

Natsume came out of his kitchen and looked at my outfit. He never likes my comfortable clothes, since it mostly consists most of his shirts that I never returned. "That's one of my shirts I bought at a shop. That's expensive, return it back."

"I may, or I may not. And besides, I give you new clothes too! Think of them as payment for those shirts you never got back!" I knelt and let myself be smothered with his cats.

He shook his head and returned to cooking. I stood up and followed, "Is that curry I'm smelling?" I said as I sniffed. "Hmm~"

"It'll be finished in a few minutes, so wait at the table."

"Geez, at least let me help you preparing the plates." I said and quickly took the necessities. I reached at the cupboard, since Natsume always put the ceramics there. I yelped when I felt a hand tug the hem of my shirt down,

"You forgot to wear shorts, didn't you?" I heard him say. "Yuuko, what the hell are you thinking? I'm a man,"

I gulped, still in my tiptoes, with his hand holding my shirt down. I could barely feel his hand against my rear, and it's not really making me comfortable.

I slowly lowered down and yelped. His hand! His hand touched my butt!

"I'm sorry," he said in a flash. I turned and saw his face reddening. That's good! It's not fair if he still looks calm and composed while I'm a blundering mess!

"J-Just finish the food a-and…"

"I'll get the ceramics, just sit down and… uh, play with the cats or whatever." He pushed me out after that.

I fanned myself as I approach the cats.

* * *

"It's done," I heard Natsume saying. I stood up and went to the kitchen. I went back to my room to wear some cycling shorts earlier, so I'm not that uncomfortable anymore.

"Oooh~" I said as I clap my hands. "It looks yummy, Natsume!" I sat at a chair with both of my feet up.

I snatched the spoon he was holding and took a small portion, "Hmm~! Seriously, Natsume, I could marry you right now!"

He flicked my forehead, "Ow!" I yelped.

"Put your feet down. You're not acting like a woman."

"Says the guy who taught me basketball along with Subaru." I mumbled as I laid my feet down to the floor. He shook his head and sat down.

"Itadakimasu!" we both said and started to eat.

We both ate in silence, with just the utensils making the noise and the occasional meows from Tsubaki and Azusa. It's always like these, every time I hang out in his apartment. It's always silent, there's a banter here and there, but we both like the tranquility.

"Ne, Natsume," I called, my eyes in the plate. I heard him hum. "Do you also have feelings for your imouto?"

My eyes left my food when he choked, coughing as he reaches for water. When he gulped everything from his glass, he looked at me. "Are you being serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking right now?" I raised a brow. "Tell me the truth, Natsume. I just want to know,"

"Ema's my step-sister, why would I think of her as that?"

"Ema's likable," I said, shrugging. "You don't like her?"

"I like her, but in a sisterly way." He firmly said. "That's so wrong, Yuuko, why the hell are you even thinking of that?"

"Don't tell me that, tell that to your brothers instead." I scowled and stood up, carrying the stuff I used for eating and bringing it to the sink. I heard him doing the same, and soon he was in the kitchen too.

"What do you mean?"

"You have a brain for fuck's sake, use it." I grumbled. I yelped when he pulled me to face him. "Hey!"

"What do you mean, Yuuko?" he lowly said, his violet eyes staring straight at mine and his orange fringes lightly brushing my forehead.

"Subaru," I started. "He told me that he has feelings for her, but… but he said that if I can, I could help him get rid of it. Your twins, Azu-nii and Tsuba-nii, it's so obvious. Kana-nii too, Iori, possibly even Louis, almost _everyone_ , Natsume…" I gritted my teeth. "I just can't help but be bothered… I mean, you and your brothers are not related to her, but Ema… poor Ema… she just wants to have a family…"

"I'll talk to them," he sighed, distancing away. I gulped and put a little space between. My God, what's with today?

"I… I'll go back… thanks for the food…" I said and quickly left, patting Azusa and Tsubaki affectionately on the way. I could feel Natsume's stare before I closed the door of his unit.

* * *

I ignored the blatant stares, the pointing fingers and murmured whispers. I guess I shouldn't have brought my car with me, it's taking too much attention.

"Yuuko,"

I glanced up and smiled when I saw Subaru. "Ba—I mean, Suba-chan!"

He gave a small smile, and then glanced behind me. "You brought your car with you."

"Yeah," I nodded, and then leaned towards him, whispering, "Is it too much attention-seeking? People kept looking,"

"I don't think it's about the car though."

"There's no way it isn't about the car! This is a Lamborghini, Suba-chan!" I pouted. "Anyway, you don't have practice today, right? And you don't have classes anymore for today, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Why?"

"Let's have a date today!"

"W-What?" he blushed, his eyes widened.

I blinked, "What's wrong? We always go out together, this is nothing new!"

"Those are not dates back then, idiot!" he sighed, dragging a hand across his face.

"Nah, it's just the same! Come on, come on! Let's goooooo~"

* * *

"Amusement park?" Suba-chan asked, and then faced me. "Don't you have work?"

"Nah, I can leave work for a few hours," I waved my hand dismissively. "You always have practice, and you're still studying, unlike me who is a genius and graduated early~"

"Silly," he chuckled, his hand patting my head. "Let's go. Which rides do you want first?"

"Can I ride you first?"

"H-Huh?"

I blinked, getting confused. Why is he looking like a tomato now? "I mean, I miss you giving me piggyback rides, so can you?"

"B-Baka!"

"What?!" I asked, getting more confused.

* * *

Please review~


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, even though you're actually younger than me, people keep thinking you're the one who's older than me," I said as I played with my drink. "Can't help it when I'm small, I'm almost at the same height with Ema, maybe just a little bit taller."

"You're actually smaller," Suba-chan said, looking up at me from his burger. He needs a lot of sit-ups and running laps to make up for that ton of carbohydrates. "A little bit taller than Fuuto."

"That's mean! I _know_ that!" I pouted, making him chuckle. "Can't I just lie to myself sometimes?"

"That's not healthy," he remarked. I rolled my eyes;

"Says the one who's eating a hamburger!"

We laughed after that. When we finished eating, we decided to go home since he has school tomorrow. The truth is I don't have much work today so I have a lot of free time. Natsume wasn't really happy when he saw me leaving since he probably thinks I'm going to goof off somewhere.

He didn't like it too when I told him I plan to spend time with Subaru. Geez, what's with him, really?

* * *

"You always do what you want, huh?" Natsume asked as soon as I entered his humble abode.

"Oh, please, dear, I know you like it when I act as if I own the house," I snorted, hurdling towards the couch with an _oof!_

"You know what I'm talking about," he asked, not even looking at me. He's too busy gaming with—

"What the hell, don't play that!" I yelled, my face getting red by the second. He threw me a smirk and ignored me after. "And I told you that I don't have much work so I decided to hang out with Subaru!"

"Whatever. I got to say, you did good making this game." He complimented, but I was too smart to not see the teasing tone underneath.

"Drop it!" I fumed, getting up and snatching his game console. I switched the TV off, glaring at him as soon as the screen turned black.

He glared back, "I was at a high level, Yuuko, you didn't even let me save it first."

"You're not going to play that game," I gritted my teeth. I was about to stand up and get rid of that embarrassing thing he calls a _game_ , but he pulled me and I ended up at his lap. "What the?! Let me go!"

"That game was the reason how you got in the company, Yuuko," he said as he settles me between his legs, his ankles meeting at the end, crisscrossing. I gulped as I realized how close we are. It's not that I'm not used to it, we've been touchy at times when we're younger, but for fuck's sake, we're adults now! "Why are you being embarrassed about it?"

"The movements are sketchy and unrealistic, the sound effects are too much flashy and loud and the characters are… err…"

"It's fine in my opinion," he said. "And there's nothing wrong with using our appearances for your game. Though I can't help but think you have a grudge on me when my character is just a merchant. Masaomi-nii is a high-class wizard, and Wataru is even a prince. Why am I merchant?"

"You're kind of a merchant in real life, anyway." I huffed. "You're a businessman, there's no difference."

"And my clothing looks so cheap in the game,"

"What the hell, it only looks like you, it's not really _you_." I sighed, struggling against his arms around me. "Let go, Natsume."

"Why don't you call me Natsume-nii? You disrespectful brat. I'm the only one of the older brothers that you don't call with honorifics." He said as he leaned at the couch, and because I'm trapped with him, I ended up leaning in his chest.

Okay, when did he had the time to keep his fine muscles? He's lean, but he has a sturdy chest and strong arms. What is this guy's secret? _What_ is Miwa-san's secret to having beautiful sons? I need to know. This is really unfair.

"Nah, just feel grateful. That means I'm most comfortable with you,"

"What a bad excuse," he breathed. I shivered, goosebumps appearing in my skin. "You're more acquainted with Subaru and Louis, and I'm the one you argue with a lot."

I sighed, "Does this… Does cuddling look like arguing with you? Even Subaru can't do this with me, and that's saying a lot because I call him 'babe'."

"Fair point,"

"At some point, you're the one who became my closest friend," I muttered as I felt his arms loosening. I think he's getting sleepy. "So don't be bitchy when I talk with Subaru or Louis. Come to think of it, you ignored me at Sunrise Residence!"

"You were busy with my brothers,"

"Because I'm always busy with my work, and I work with you, that means I spend more time with you. The others want me to spend some time with them. Get it?" I stifled a laugh when I get to realize something, "Hey, you're not jealous, right? Come on, that's stupid."

"What if I am?"

Holy game consoles, what did I just hear?

"Am I stupid then?" he asked before I felt his head in my back. I heard his soft breathing, and that means only one thing; this guy slept on me!

My eye twitched in annoyance, but I gave in and sighed. I made myself comfortable in his arms.

I traced doodles in his arms as I think. Ever since Natsume quitted sports, his relationship with his brothers has never been pretty. (Yeah, they talk. But it's so awkward when they do it and their conversations are so short.) His bond with Subaru got destroyed as well, and I always have to adjust when I'm either with two of them. I always try to make them reconcile again, but it always fails in the end. He visits, according to Wataru-kun, but I think it's so seldom. The youngest Asahina is happy though.

I've known him since I was young, he taught Subaru and me about sports, but I always love games with all my heart, so I always put attention more on how to make them. Natsume is good at everything he does, even though mostly half-heartedly, but he tends to think that he was the least of his brothers. He thinks that being a game designer and businessman is not so great, compared to his brothers (I think he feels inferior the most with Masaomi-nii who's a doctor, and Ukyou-nii who's a lawyer). Every time he says that, I just couldn't help but slap him.

It's just that… it really annoys me every time he does that. Subaru and I idolize him when we're young, and we both still do until now. I can tell with Subaru, I just can't really get rid of that manly pride of his. I sighed. What am I going to do with these two brothers?

* * *

"Yuuko, wake up."

I groaned, shaking my head. "Get away, I don't like you…"

"Yuuko, get up." I heard the voice getting firmer. "You'll be late."

"You're ruining my sleep, get lost…"

"Yuuko, we have work."

"Huh?" my eyes opened, and I saw the familiar orange hair and violet eyes. "Work?"

"Yes, work." He sighed, pulling me up. I was sleeping on the couch. He must have carried me. "Don't wash, you still smell fine. Just brush your teeth and change while I make you a sandwich."

I nodded as I stood up, rushing towards my unit. "Thanks, Natsume! I really love you!"

"Don't run, idiot! You'll trip!" I heard him scolded.

* * *

"Hajime-san, are you really sure when you told us that you weren't dating Natsume-san?" a co-worker asked. I almost choked, my straight form being not-so-straight anymore. Ugh, this coffee is scorching hot!

"P-Pardon?" I sputtered, putting down my mug at the table. I wiped my mouth with a tissue one of the female workers gave, muttering my gratitude before I used it. "O-Of course, I am! Dang, this coffee burnt my tongue."

"Lots of people saw you coming to work earlier,"

"Nah, people always saw us together, what's new about that?"

"But Natsume-san is known for being in time always, and you're… well…"

"Yes, I know that I'm late more often than not." I sighed. "But what does that have to do with Natsume?"

"It's nothing of a big deal, but it was just so surprising to see the both of you being almost late, especially Natsume-san…"

"Oh, it's because he waited for me. I overslept, didn't noticed the time." I casually said, as it's a normal thing for me and Natsume. The reason why I even get nearly on time because he knocks on my door every time he goes to work, but this is the first time we went together. It's my first time sleeping in his unit, but it's nothing different because I always end up sleeping in their mansion's living room back at the years. It's just like the old times.

"Hajime-san, why don't you start dating Natsume-san?"

I looked up, my eyes wide. They all looked at me with confused expressions when I started to laugh, clutching my stomach. "D-Date him? Pft! Natsume treats me like a pesky little sister. Nothing more, nothing less. That's just it."

"What do you think of Natsume-san, then?"

I blinked, my laughing fit ceasing. "Natsume?" I smiled brightly. "He's like a cool brother, of course!"

"Well then, imouto-chan, why don't you go do the things I've told you to do?"

I turned and saw Natsume. Frowning, I asked. "Did you ate something bad? You look… unpleasant?"

"Nothing, just heard something I didn't like."

"They played Fuuto's songs again?" I scowled. "Do you want me to talk to them? They're really getting into my nerves anyway."

"Nevermind." He pulled me. "Let's go to your office, I want to discuss something with you."

"If you just want to chit-chat, just say so. No need to say it diplomatically."

He turned to give me a look, so I chose to shut up.

When we got into my office, he closed and locked the door, making me frown. "Okay…? Are we talking about some secret? Why lock the door?"

"Masaomi-nii and Ukyou-nii invited us to join them on an overseas trip," he said as he sat in my swivel chair, swirling around. I heard him sighing as I approach him, making my seat in front of him on my table. "Could you just wear pants instead of skirts?" he asked, stopping. His eyes were closed.

"All of my slacks are in the wash, all I have now are my skirts."

He opened one eye, and looked at me. "We'll buy some after work,"

"Silly," I laughed. "We'll be doing laundry later, remember? It's weekend."

"We'll still buy some."

I laughed harder this time.

* * *

He was serious about buying some slacks.

Nibbling my lower lip, I watched as he strolls around the store with me in his tow. His tall frame kind of blocks everything else, but it's okay since his back kinda looks interesting.

"Hey, Natsume. Don't you know that the majority of the workers at the company has a crush on you? Surprised me a little but hey, it's obvious you really look good—oof!"

"And where's all that coming from?" he suspiciously asked, eyeing me.

I blinked, "Nowhere really. Hey, look at that ice cream shop!"

"Later," he returned to choosing slacks. "Your size is the same as the last time, right?"

"My body didn't really changed that much, except for the… um… obvious changes."

"Yeah, your breasts got bigger. And your hips got wider too. You have a good, proportional body."

I gaped at him for a good minute, before starting to hit him in the arm. "Pervert!"

"You call me that _after_ I ask your body size?"

I stopped again, before continuing to hit him. "You're such a pervert!"

He ignored me and continued looking for clothes.

* * *

Please review~


	4. Chapter 4

"Your hair's loose," he remarked before putting strands away from my face. I looked at him, "What?"

"Nothing. You really like touching me, huh?" I teased. I yelped when he flicked my forehead and grabbed my laundry basket. "Hey, that hurts!"

"What's going on now with you and Subaru?"

"Huh?" I blinked, sitting at the bench while facing the washing machines. I went to the side when I noticed his butt was literally in front of me, as he was bending down while throwing my clothes into another washer. "Wow, Natsume, you have a nice ass."

He stood up instantly, turning to me with a glare. "Could you not?"

"What?" I cheekily smiled. "Kidding. Suba-chan? He's kind of busy nowadays. Why?"

"You told me he wants you to help get rid of his feelings for Ema,"

"Oh, that," I mumbled. "I don't know how though, and I didn't even remember agreeing to him."

"Then don't do it," he said before resuming to throwing my clothes in. He always does things like these so it's not really an unfamiliar sight. "He's obviously using you."

"How come?" I frowned. "Suba-chan's not like that, Natsume."

"He could be," he retorted. "Get rid of his feelings, my foot. He won't get rid of his feelings as long as he's living in the same house with Ema,"

"So you're implying that one of them should be kicked out? Who then?"

"Idiot," he muttered. I glared at him. He ignored me, sitting beside my seat and looking up at the ceiling. "It's already in front of him. He can't like her, she's our sister."

"Maybe he started to like her before Miwa-san and Rintarou-san got married," I shrugged. "Now, _that's_ something we can't argue with."

"You're not helping,"

"Am I?"

He shook his head and ruffled my hair, "All I'm saying is that he should get rid of his feelings without anyone's help, especially from you. This is his problem, not yours."

"But why?" I pouted. "Why can't I help him?"

"Because…" he sighed and looked down at me. "He might fall in love with you, Yuuko. It will look like he just used you to forget about Ema if that happens, and you don't deserve that. You're not the second option,"

I nibbled my lower lip. Love has never been my forte. I never had a boyfriend, and boys never really interest me that much. I blinked when Natsume tapped the tip of my nose. "Don't think of it much, silly."

I smiled at him, nodding. "Okay."

* * *

I was busy criticizing a game when suddenly my phone rang. Frowning, I paused the game and brashly took my headphones off. Just when I was noticing something I don't like—and I was about to point it out!

"Who dared to disturb me?"

"Yuu-nee!" I blinked when I heard Ema's panicked yell. "Azusa-nii collapsed!"

"What?!" I stood up.

I grabbed my coat and phone, along with my wallet before barging into Natsume's office while panting. "Azusa… Azu-nii collapsed…"

He quickly stood up and took his coat, grabbing my arm after. I didn't protest and tried to keep up with his steps instead. He noticed how I was struggling, opting to go slower. When we entered the elevator, I took a deep breath and leaned at the wall. "Wow, Natsume… I never realized how strong you are…"

"That'll bruise," he said, looking at my arm. The arm he grabbed. I waved my hand dismissively,

"Nah, it's all right. No big deal." I dismissed, taking a deep breath again. "What happened to Azu-nii, though?"

"I don't know," I heard him muttering. "But we'll know soon."

"I didn't expect you to react that way," I commented, reminiscing on how he quickly stood up. "You even ignored Kyoko," I mentioned his secretary. He gave me a glance from the side of his eyes, and then answered,

"Our shift is going to end in five minutes. I was just sorting through files, before waiting for you."

"I was in the middle of a game when Ema called," I sighed, earning a raised brow from the ginger beside me. "The one you told me to give a review, remember?"

"Right," he nodded.

* * *

"He's all right," Masaomi-nii said, much to everyone's relief. My eyes slowly darted to the woman at the side. She's kind of standing out among us since we're all kind of relatives here (me being a family friend) and… we all don't really know who she is. She just suddenly came and asked where Azu-nii was.

"Uhm…" I faltered. _Great. How very conversational of you, Yuuko._ "Who are you, miss? Do you know Azu-nii?"

She startled, her deep violet eyes widening. She pushed back some of her ash-blond strands behind her ears. "U-Uh, I'm Azusa's co-worker. Ema called me so I came here…"

"Oh…" I nodded, looking at Ema for confirmation. The brunette nodded. "So you're a friend too, huh? Nice to meet you! I'm Hajime Yuuko. I'm a family friend of the Asahina family."

"Azusa and Tsubaki mentioned you sometimes," she said, making me smile brighter. "Speaking of, where's Tsubaki? Nori-nee-san asked me about him."

"Nori…?" I blinked. Who's Nori? My God! Some of my dear brothers are having girls in their lives and they're not informing me?! I told them to inform me so I could get them ready for the abomination called 'Asahina brothers'!

"Oh, Nori is—"

"You could say she's Tsubaki's mediator." Natsume suddenly cut in, appearing out of nowhere. "Kiyoko, it's been a while."

"Oh? Natsume!" she greeted back. "I nearly forgot you're here. I-It's kind of amazing that, like, you have twelve other brothers…"

"More like a nightmare," I snorted. She looks amused by my statement. "So this Nori… you know her too, Natsume?"

"Fujiwara Kiyoko," Azu-nii's co-worker introduced herself. "The Asahina triplets, Nori-nee-san and I used to go to the same high school."

"… oh, right!" I nodded to myself. "Nori-nee-san! That cool girl who always kept Tsuba-nii in line!"

"The one and only!" Kiyoko-san giggled, agreeing. "Nori-nee-san is my best friend ever since. I'm her female BFF while Tsubaki is the male BFF."

"How come I've never heard of you though?" I frowned. "I mean, I entered high school when the triplets are in their third year. I should've met you at that time."

"I'm in second year," she informed. "I don't really spend much time with the triplets. I only get to do that when Nori-nee does so. Maybe that's why."

"Oh," I nodded. "It's still nice to finally meet you though!"

"Me too," she beamed.

* * *

"Azu-nii really got me," I sighed, clutching the part where my heart is. It's night already, so Natsume and I decided to go home. "He should really be careful with himself next time."

"Yeah." He hummed, taking my left hand before tucking it into one of his pockets. "Your hand's cold."

"Can't help it." I shrugged, putting my right hand into the pocket of my jeans. "It's really cold at night."

He didn't speak and instead just tightened his hold in my hand inside the pocket of his coat. I did the same and look at the front as we continue to walk.

Just when we're supposed to go past a shop, I stopped when a toy managed to get my attention.

"What's wrong, Yuuko?" Natsume asked before looking where my eyes were set at. Sighing, he questioned me. "What's with you and pandas?"

"Pandas are lovable," I mumbled, my eyes set into the stuffed toy. "Pandas… are my life."

"Yuuko, your house is swarmed with stuff that has a panda on it," he complained lowly. "Even a set of your panties have pandas on it."

I gasped, turning to him, "You're not supposed to know that! I wash my underwear at home!"

"I fold your washed clothes sometimes, remember? Your panties were in the bathroom. It was already dry and I thought you forgot to take them, so I did it."

"B-But… I'm wearing one of my panda panties…" I mumbled. I could feel my face heating. "B-But…! Natsume, I want that! Can we get it? Please!"

His eyes narrowed, "No, Yuuko. You already had those at home."

"But, Natsume! It's different! Look, its eyes are blacker and its nose is rounder and blacker as well!"

"I don't know how you manage to see that in this distance, but still, no."

"Mou, Natsumeeee!"

"No. Let's go home already. It's getting late." I could only whine as he pulls me. This guy is such a killjoy.

"If Tsuba-nii's with me, he would buy that toy in a heartbeat," I grumbled while letting him pull me around. He didn't bring his car since the hospital Azu-nii was brought into is just nearby from our workplace. I blinked when Natsume stopped and turned to look at me. "Hm?"

"Would you really love it if I buy that toy?"

"Well, not necessarily buy since I have money, but—"

"Let's go."

"Eh?! W-Wait, Natsume!" he didn't listen to any word I said as we went inside the shop. I tuned down and cling to his arm, a thing I do when we're in a place and there's a lot of people.

"Here." he grabbed a stuffed toy, which looks like the same from the display outside, and shoved it to me. "And here." he took out a card. "Buy."

"What the hell? Are you a one-word caveman now?" I told him, taking the card from him. "But thanks for this! Love ya!"

"Just hurry up." He grunted.

* * *

"Curry! Curry! Curry!" I cheered as I entered Natsume's unit, clapping my hands and stomping my foot once in a while.

"You'll bother the other neighbors." The man of the house, Natsume in all his frilly-apron glory, scolded. "Quiet down."

"Yes, sir!" I playfully saluted. "Oh! Tsubaki~! Azusa~!" I greeted the cats.

"Are you wearing shorts underneath?"

I know I blushed, big time.

"O-Of course! I learned my lesson, you know!" I faced him. He was wearing a small smirk, but it disappeared as soon as I noticed it.

"Yeah right." He mumbled. "Food is ready, let's eat."

"Let's eat!" I nodded, hurrying to the dining table. I helped Natsume with the bowls and plates, while he brought the food to the table.

"Itadakimasu!" we both said before digging in.

"Yuuko," he called. I hummed to let him continue. "Have you finished the job I gave you regarding Hikaru-nii's book?"

I almost choked. _Shoot!_

* * *

Sorry for the wait! Please review~


End file.
